


Bodie and Doyle Saut Dans le Vide

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and risk - a leap into the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle Saut Dans le Vide

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Nara' by alt-J.

  


  


Password: **saut**  



End file.
